The Lonely and the Sexually Frustrated
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Despite being a hard working agent, DEA Paige Arkin can't just shake the fact that she gets lonely from time to time. Dale Jakes on the other hand is that, drunk, and sexually frustrated. What happens when a intoxicated Jakes comes walking into the Graceland household? That's all that I got for you now. Read and find out. Paige/D.J. Mature themes.


_**Title: The Lonely, drunk and the Sexually Frustrated.**_

 _ **By Annabelle Naugthy Princess Rose**_

 _ **Rated M (Mature Audiences only!)**_

 _ **Summary:Despite being a hard working agent, DEA Paige Arkin can't just shake the fact that she gets lonely from time to time. Dale Jakes on the other hand is, he's drunk, and sexually frustrated. What happens when a intoxicated Jakes comes walking into the Graceland household? That's all that I got for you now. Read and find out. Paige/D.J. Mature themes.**_

 _ **Author's Introduction: Hey guys! I know that I had not written a story here in a long,long,long...mintue! I had experienced a HUGE block,and sometimes it is hard for me to stay focused in my writing. Anyway, I had finally done another story for ya. This is a Graceland Fandom. (Not sure how many are familiar with the show.) I love the pairing because I think that they would absolutely go grat together! (jealous!) Anyway, I hope you guys like it and give me great reviews. Just so you know, this is the first chapter of the story** **.**_

* * *

 **(Chapter 1)**

"Hey Paige," Charlie replies as she walked into the living room sitting on the couch. "What are you working on?"

"Ahhh...'' She pauses, rubbing her head. "I'm trying to come up stragery on how to take down the Sarrkissians.'' She hands Charlie a document.

"Hm," Charlie click her tongue reading every word. "According to this strategy, you are planning to pose as intern?"

"Yes." Paige answered. "It either that, or posing as a erotic dancer?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"There's one problem. Briggs won't let me go though with the plan until he knows he has the Sarrkissians by the balls."

"Meaning that he wants to wait until they at their weakness?"

"Exactly." She turns to Charlie.

"Just to be curious, you won't go with the erotic dancer?"

''No way!'' Paige pointed out. ''I am not doing the erotic dancer thing.''

Charlie put her hands in the air. ''I'm just saying...I just thought Mike would not mind you taking the cover...for the case.''

''Really Charlie?'' You were completely repulsed when you walked in on me while Jakes was giving me a hickey...clearly you don't Mike would appoved of me swriling around a pole...if we were in a real relationship.''

Charlie slump down in the sofa. ''You two are not in a relationship?''

Paige shooked her head. ''No. He has been distant lately. I'm not sure why. But then again, it's Mike. I can't complian.''

''Awww sweetie,'' Charlie Cooes scootting over wrapping a arm around the young woman. ''I'm sorry.''

''I mean, it's okay. It's not the end of the world. Besides, I can't let my personal feelings get in the way...not here.''

''True,'' Charlie agrees. ''I could agree on the same thing about Briggs...He's been acting strange too. But if anything happens to him...I'm going to nail his ass!'' They laughed.

''Hey Johnny, I'm not going to listen to any of this shit. Stay out of my personal life!'' they heard their roommate Dale Jacks replied.

''Hey Man, I'm just trying to help.'' Johnny replied. ''You need to make some time for some nookie!''

''Hey Johnny! Watch your mouth! We're in here! We don't want to listen to that shit!''

''Ahhhh!'' he waved his hand at them! ''Then cover your eyes and don't listen! if you excuse me, I have a date with puss-''

''Hey Hey!'' Charile and Jakes Excliamed in unison.

''Johnny, why don't you just get the hell out of here?'' Paige replied.

Johnny responed by raisng his arms in the air, wakling backwards toward the door. ''As a matter of fact, why don't I do that? I don't need to be haning around with single, cranky-ass people anyway. Adios, Amegos!'' he yelled.

''Very funny you son of a bitch! And don't come back until dawn!'' Charile yelled!

''Hey Chuck,'' Jakes replied. ''Ingnore him.''

With his reponse, Charile nodded her head. ''Okay, fine. But it is the last time I'll let his ass slip through my fingers."

''Hey Jakes, where are you off to?'' Paige aksed.

Seemilgly taken aback by her question, he swallowed a lump in his thoat and replied, ''Oh...I going to the gym. Seems like there is nothing else to do. Mike and Briggs are in Florida. You two are suck in paperwork...you two want to join me?''

''Uh- ''Charile started.

''I have to finsh these documents before will have me ass if they are not done by dawn.''

''Ok cool. What about you Charile?''

''I am going to pass Dale.'' she replies.''Maybe next time.''

''What ever you say. See you ladies later.''He repiled before turning around and walking out the door.

''Jesus...''Charlie replied.

''What?'' Pagie asked.

Charile sink back in the chair with a sigh. ''That is the forth time this week he has gone to the gym.''

''So...it is normal for someone to go to the gym. Alot of people go everyday,''Paige added.

''Oh...sweetheart. Not if they are sexual frustrated.''

''Paige raised an eyebrow. "So you think Jakes is sexually frustrated?''

''Yes,'' Charile admitted. ''I hate to admit, that Johnny was right.''

''Hey, so you are siding with Johnny now?''

''Paige you gotta look at the facts.'' Charile replies. ''When was the last time we saw Jakes with a girl?''

Paige thought about it for a moment before saying,''I'm..not sure.''

''Exactly! We barley see Jakes with anybody! Only when he's around you or me . Or with Mike, Johnny, or Briggs. Now he's using the gym for his pleasure. He should not put himself through that. It's not like he's ugly and can't get laid.''

''Charile,'' Paige began. ''I'm not discussing Jakes personal life-''

''So you're not feeling the same way?'' Charile asked.

''What do you mean?'' Paige asked.

Charile raied an eye brow. ''So you were not turned on by the say he was sucking your neck?''

''It was for a cover Charlie!'' Paige excliamed. ''And are you applying that I should have sex with Jakes?!''

''Why not?'' Charile admitted. ''You two are very attractive people. Is a damn shame that you are going to let that opportunity slip away. Don't worry, I won't tell Mike.''

''Charile,Now will be a good time to go...now.''

''Whatever you say dariling.'' Charile replies before getting up from the couch. ''I am going to leave you alone now. ''

''Hey, were you going? ''

''To the bar for a drink.'' She replies. With that she turn around to let herself out.

''Roomates.''Paige replied wiith a sigh putting her document down. To be honest, she had to admit that she and Jakes have been getting close lately. Especially when it came down when they worked on cases together. And the way Jakes flashed that sexy smile before he stepped out the door made her heart rush.

 **( Continued in chaper 2)**


End file.
